


Our Cheating Hearts

by Cb_w



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Chrollo, Married Kurapika, Minor Chrollo x Phinks, Minor Kurapika x Leorio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cb_w/pseuds/Cb_w
Summary: Kurapika meets Chrollo in their usual hotel room. They've been cheating on their spouses for each other. What actually lies beneath their cheating hearts?
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Our Cheating Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a submission for Kurokura Week 2020 : Family/Infidelity.

Kurapika closes the door and loosen his tie. The dark-haired man is already waiting on the bed with half of his shirt unbuttoned, showing his inviting skins with scratch marks they made the other night.

Chrollo Lucilfer. He throws a playful smirk, contrasting Kurapika's gloomy expression. This damned man seems to have no remorse, no guilt to what they both have done together. This time too, they do it covertly. Away from their respective legal spouses. 

"What are these?" Kurapika touches Chrollo's shirt buttons before he push him to the bed and undress him roughly. The sound of buttons popping as Kurapika tears the shirt turns Chrollo on.

"I left them for you. I know you like dominating me." Chrollo smiles to the blond man on top of him ,"More than you do your husband."

"Bastard." Kurapika starts choking Chrollo's neck, warning him with a whispering low voice ,"Don't you dare mentioning Leorio with that mouth."

Chrollo gasps in pleasure, enjoying the hypocrite nature of his lover. _Don’t disrespect his husband, huh?_ His dick hardens watching Kurapika undress, revealing his light-skinned defined chest. Chrollo couldn’t care less about his lover’s husband. He is winning as long as Kurapika’s body is here with him.

_What an annoying beautiful guy_ , Kurapika thought to himself. The blonde young man immediately gets the impulse to kisses Chrollo roughly as a punishment.

He slips his hand into Chrollo's trouser to grab his dick and squeeze it.

"Why are you hard already, you scum?"

"D...don't squeeze it too hard." Chrollo answers with ecstatic tone when Kurapika toughen his grip.

"We've only just begun." he starts kissing Chrollo while keeping his hand in Chrollo's trouser.

They make out passionately before Kurapika's cellphone starts ringing.

Three missed calls, they counted. It was from Leorio, it was always from him. He and Kurapika have been married for 6 years and blessed with two lovely baby boys.

Kurapika ignores his phone to undo Chrollo's trouser and start fingering his ass.

"Be gentle with me, honey." he whimpers pretentiously, the dark-haired man clearly likes it rough.

"Fuck you." Kurapika curses. Chrollo's continuous groans and all these foreplay make him want to get raunchy.

"Bend over."

Kurapika starts smashing Chrollo's ass with his dick. His phone rings again, momentarily distracted him from the pleasure. 

Yet, the more he thrust, the further his ringing phone seems. 

Screw everything when his dick feels so damn good. He will come home to his family real soon, they just have to wait.

Chrollo doubles the pleasure in his ass when he get the sight of Kurapika's ignored phone. He is happy already to steal Kurapika from his family. Still, there might be something better...

"I love your cock." Chrollo licks Kurapika's dick slowly before he starts swallowing it.

"Shut...up..." Kurapika grits his teeth when Chrollo edges him with his mouth. The dark-haired man sucks his dick lightly, then hard, and repeat.

He doesn't miss the chance to push Kurapika to the bed when he's finally off guard.

Chrollo presses Kurapika's back with his arm. He wants to fuck him. He wants to have him. He wants to steal him.

"You've been rough with me. It's my turn to fuck you."

"I love you." Chrollo exlaims.

“Don't you love me too?” he teases Kurapika's ass playfully.

The blonde ignores Chrollo's question by moaning.

Suddenly, his phone starts ringing again.

_Leorio calling._

“Answer his call.” 

_Leorio calling._

“Your husband is looking for you... honey.” Chrollo taunts him by showing his vibrating phone.

“Or would you rather have me answer it for you?”

“Bitch.” Kurapika immediately grabs his phone from Chrollo to receive the call.

Loud angry voice starts the conversation _,”Kurapika! Where are you now? Gon and Killua are waiting!!! Your co-worker said you’ve finished your shift!!! You are sleeping on the couch tonight!!!”_

“Leor _i_ o..” trying to hide pleasure in his voice when he feels Chrollo's dick entering him.

“Sorry... I will come home late again... tonight.”

_“Wait! Don’t hang up-”_

The phone rolls and drops to the floor as they fuck mindlessly.

Soon after, the sheet is covered by their intense cum.

“Why do you say that you love me?” Kurapika grabs Chrollo’s chin. 

“Because it’s true.” Chrollo says softly ,”I love you.”

“Whatever. I’ll go now.”

Before Kurapika could take another step, Chrollo hugs him from the back tightly.

“Don’t leave.” he whispers ,”Stay with me.”

“You should go back to your family too.” Kurapika reminds him in stoic tone. 

“Phinks will take good care of our daughters. I just want to be with you.”

Kurapika’s heart skips a beat. Is it alright to stay? To ignore the cries of their respective husband and children?

“Stay with me tonight."

"We're both married to different man, spider-guy." Kurapika brushes Chrollo's hand away.

"If I had known you earlier, I'd chose you over anyone else." Chrollo begs ,"Lie to me. Tell me you love me.”

There is a long pause as Kurapika stares at Chrollo guiltily.

He regrets the dark-haired man so much.

He regrets not meeting him earlier.

It is his fault. He should've traveled the world to find this guy before settling down with another.

"You fool." Kurapika says before giving him a surprise kiss on the lips ,“How can I lie? I love you.”

"You bring the worst in me..." Kurapika snuggles against Chrollo's chest and the taller man hugs him affectionately.

"It might be too late... But, I'm glad we still find each other."

**Author's Note:**

> I love the portrayal of Top!Kurapika and Switch!Chrollo O3O


End file.
